Kim Possible and the Mechanical Menace
by Caitlin111
Summary: The mystery girl following Kim Possible breaks into her hotel room and after a brief fight, Kim Possible is knocked unconscious. Will Kim be kidnapped or will she recover in time to escape?
1. The Mission

In a hotel room, a dark haired woman and blonde girl were in conversation. "Did the robbery go as planned?" "Yes" came the reply. "Excellent", said the dark haired woman, "soon Global Justice will send Kim Possible to investigate. It is only a matter of time before Miss Kim Possible is our prisoner!" The dark haired woman could hardly contain her glee. "Yes, she can either com quietly or I can knock Kim Possible unconscious!" the girl laughed.

Kimberley Ann Possible (Kim to her friends) was sitting in her bedroom pondering what the weekend may bring. Her best friend Ron Probable was away from home and she had no idea what she was going to do. Suddenly, there was a beeping sound. It was Kim's kimmunicator. As well as being a bright pupil at Middletown High School and a member of the cheerleading team, 15 year old Kim was also a spy who worked for Global Justice Organisation. The kimmunicator kept Kim in touch with Global Justice, it looked like there was a mission being lined up for her. A boy called Wade passed Kim's instructions on to her. He was a 10 year old boy genius who also invented many of the gadgets Kim used on her missions. He explained that there had been a lot of robberies in the Middletown area. "Surely that's just a police job", said Kim. "Normally, yes, but these break-ins are strange, only one item has been stolen but always of great value", replied Wade, "the thieves knew what they were looking for". "I see" said Kim quietly. "Also, a female wearing a black and green outfit has been spotted". "Shego", gasped Kim, "does Dr. Director think Drakken is involved". Dr. Drakken often worked alongside Shego and they were Kim's most dangerous adversaries. Wade confirmed that Dr. Director, who was in charge of all the spy's, was convinced Drakken was involved.

A hotel room had been booked for Kim and her mother, Ann in Uppertown as it looked from the previous events the next robbery would take place there. Kim and her mom were soon in the hotel foyer, which was large and spacious. However, from a chair in the corner of the room, prying eyes were watching Kim's arrival. "Ann Possible room 115, Kim Possible room 113, first floor, said the receptionist". The girl sat in the corner made a mental note of the room numbers before pulling a small communications device from her pocket. "You were right, Kim Possible has just arrived, this shouldn't take long".

Kim opened the door to room 113, she was really pleased. It was bright, spacious and had a separate shower and bedroom. Kim didn't imagine she would be spending much time in it, though. Kim showered and then began to dress for dinner. She was lost in thought as she put on her white bra and slipped into a pair of white panties. Would be right about Drakken being behind the crime wave. Aware that her mom wanted her to look smart for dinner, Kim had just pulled on her new tight black mini skirt and white shirt, which she had bought from Club Banana, when the door to her room opened. To Kim's surprise a girl who looked about 18 years old walked in. She had braided blonde hair and wore a t-shirt and loose fitting jeans. Kim did not recognise her. "I think you are in the wrong room", said Kim firmly. "You are Kim Possible, aren't you? said the young girl. Kim nodded. However, she did not expect the girl's next move. She launched a karate kick which caught Kim in the stomach. "Ouch", gasped Kim, but before she could recover, the girl landed a second kick which caught Kim under the chin. Kim staggered back and fell across the bed. "Now you will come with me", said the girl. "I am not going anywhere", the dazed spy replied, slowly. As the blonde girl approached, Kim drew back her legs and hit the girl in the chest. The girl took a couple of steps back and Kim moved to karate chop her. The girl was too quick! She caught Kim's wrist and flipped her to the floor. As Kim rose to her feet, the girl karate chopped Kim to the neck and shoulder in quick succession. Kim gave a moan as she fell to the floor. Kim felt faint as the girl hovered over her. "How are you are so strong?" muttered Kim. The girl didn't speak but just laughed as she pulled Kim to her feet. The next few seconds were all a blur as she hit Kim with more karate chops to her neck and shoulder. The room was spinning, even Kim couldn't resist the attack. "Now, Miss Possible, you will come with me." Blackness swirled around her vision and there was a ringing sensation in her head as Kim began to fall. The girl caught her in her arms. Then Kim Possible fainted!


	2. The Trap

After knocking Kim Possible unconscious, the girl lowered her limp body to the floor. She swept Kim's long red hair away from her face and smiled. 'That was really too easy, Miss Possible'. She took three pieces of cord from her pocket and tied the mini skirted Kim at her wrists, ankles and around her thighs. She lifted Kim's body over her shoulder and was just about to leave when Ann burst in. ''Who are you and what have you done to my daughter!''. ''Kim's fainted'', smiled the girl, ''I am just taking care of her''.

''Put her down now'', demanded Ann.

''If you say so'' and the girl let Kim fall from her shoulder in a none too gentle fashion. The girl shoved Ann out of the way. ''Tell Kim I will see her again very soon'' said the girl, making off down the corridor. Ann thought about giving chase but was more concerned about the unconscious Kim.

She gently lifted her daughter onto the bed and quickly undid the cords. 'What has she done to you, Kim cub' thought Mrs. Possible. Ann paced the room, but finally Kim's green eyes began to flutter open.

''Kim are you O.K.''. ''Apart from my shoulders and head, I'm fine. It's no big" replied Kim. ''What happened'' said Ann. ''The girl, she just broke in and chopped me until I passed out'' replied Kim, ''she was so strong and quick, almost as if she wasn't human!''

Kim swung her legs off the bed and suddenly noticed something on the floor of her room. It was a piece of card. On it was the name METROPOLE HOTEL. "That must be where the girl is staying" said Kim to her mum. "I must track her down, she is probably something to do with Drakken and Shego!"

Next morning, Kim dressed in her black top and combat trousers and went to the hotel doors. She had slipped two items into her trouser pockets, a container of gas bombs and something called a disruptor. Wade had explained it would disrupt electric circuits, so it would be useful to put machines out of action. Wade had arranged for transport for Kim to the Metropole Hotel and Kim was soon walking into the foyer.

''Excuse me'' said Kim to the man on reception, ''I am looking for a well built blonde haired girl who I think is staying at this hotel''. ''If it's the person I think you mean, she is staying in the penthouse suite''. ''Thank you'', replied Kim, who made her way to the lift. As she did so, the man picked up a phone, ''Miss Possible is on her way up!''

The lift doors opened and Kim stepped out and into the arms of two red suited girls! "You will come with us, Kim Possible''. ''I don't think so'' replied the red haired teen, quietly. Kim drove her elbow back into the girl's stomach, then spun round and karate kicked the other. Both girl's collapsed to the ground. Kim went to one of them. ''The blonde haired girl, where is she?'', demanded Kim.

''In that room'', the girl indicated. Kim walked to the room and opened the door slowly.

''Ah Miss Possible, here at last''. It was the blonde haired girl! Kim reacted instantly. Slipping her hand into the pocket of her combat trousers, she pulled out a gas capsule and flung it at the girl's feet. Kim smiled as the capsule exploded and gas poured over the girl.

Seconds later, the girl stepped forward! Kim was amazed, no one could remain awake after that. No human! ''Nice try, Miss Possible'' said the girl, at the same time motioning to the bedroom door. The door opened and three very attractive females appeared. Suddenly their eyes glowed red.

**_Bebes_****.** Kim was astonished, she thought the bebes had been destroyed months ago.

''Shocked, Kim, but not as shocked as you are going to be teen spy, bebes get her!'' Kim adopted a defensive post. Bebe One approached her but Kim ducked under her grasp and forward rolled across the room. As Kim regained her feet, bebe's two and three were right in front of her. Using their enhanced speed, the bebes quickly grabbed Kim's arms. The blonde girl smiled.

''Bebes, you know what to do''. ''Yes mistress'', they replied in unison. ''Bebe one, commence treatment''. With that, bebe one transmitted a mild shock to Kim. ''Bebes one and two, continue treatment''. This time, the shock was increased in power and from both bebes. Kim moaned out loud. The room was spinning. Kim sight became blurred and she was starting to pass out as she hung limp and helpless in the bebes arms. The girl lifted Kim's face toward her. The teen spy's eyes green were barely open. The girl laughed and yelled another command. ''Bebes one, two and three, complete treatment. Render Miss Kim Possible unconscious!'' Beebe three stepped forward and placed her hands on Kim's shoulders.

''Good night, Miss Possible'', said the girl with a sneer. Kim Possible had almost fainted and did not reply.

Then the third bout of treatment commenced!


	3. Kim Possible is knocked unconscious

As her treatment continued, Kim felt a surge of power transmitted by the bebes. That was the last thing the teen spy remembered for some time. The 'treatment' from the bebes had knocked Kim Possible unconscious.

''Ah, Miss Kim Possible has fainted, well done bebes''. The girl smirked as Kim's unconscious body hung limply in the bebes arms. ''Take Kim Possible into the bedroom, then bring me her top, trousers and shoes, I want to do a thorough check of them to make sure the teen spy is not carrying any gadgets''. ''Yes, mistress'', the bebes replied. Kim was taken into the bedroom and her outer clothing removed leaving Kim Possible wearing only her white panties and bra. The bebes then returned to the girl and handed over Kim's clothes. ''Excellent, bebes, now you can wait outside''. With that, the bebes left the room. Before they did they chanted in unison, ''Do not forget we want Possible when you have finished with her!''

The girl searched carefully through Kim's clothes and removed the gas capsules and her kimmunicator. She then came across the disruptor. 'This does not look like much' she thought and tossed it into the bin. She gathered together the two goons who Kim had defeated earlier and went into the bedroom. Kim was laid on the bed, still completely unconscious. ''I want you two to take care of Miss Possible while I am away''. ''Where are you going'', they said. ''For an evening of culture at the museum'', said the girl. She then threw Kim's clothes on the floor next to the bed where the teen spy lay.

Meanwhile, Ann Possible was becoming worried about Kim. She contacted Wade on a special communications device Wade had given her. ''I am so worried about Kim, I feel she may have been kidnapped'', Ann blurted out. ''I can't reach her on the kimmunicator either'', said Wade. However, Wade said he had every confidence in Kim to escape from whatever sitch she was in. ''She is a very resourceful young lady''.

At that very moment Kim was beginning to regain consciousness. For a moment Kim wondered where she was, then, as she tried to sit up her body throbbed. She then remembered, ''the bebes, they gave me a series of shocks, I must have fainted''. Kim Possible quickly pulled on her clothes and shoes and then crept to the bedroom door. Were the bebes still there, where was the mystery girl?

She peeked through the crack in the slightly open door and saw the two girls watching T.V. Moving quickly into the room, she took the girls completely by surprise. Kim karate chopped one of them, who fell to the floor and grabbed the other. ''Where has the blonde girl gone'', demanded Kim. ''To the museum'', the girl quickly replied, ''to steal the Star of Saul''. The Star of Saul was a priceless jewel that was on display and Kim knew she must get to the museum as soon as possible. The authorities arrived and took the two girls away. Then, just as she was leaving, Kim noticed the disruptor which had been carelessly tossed away. She picked it up and then left.

Shortly afterwards, Kim was back in her hotel room. Her mother was relieved to see her. ''Can you let Wade I need to get to Middletown Museum, the girl and the bebes are going to steal the Star of Saul''. While her mum was doing that, Kim went into her room and changed into her white battlesuit. It was Wade's latest invention. The suit was a one piece outfit made of special material and enhanced both speed and strength. It was also skin tight. ''Be careful, Kim cub'', pleaded her mum. ''I will'', replied Kim.

As Kim approached the museum she found the guard. He was unconscious! She crept through the door and saw two red suited girls waiting. Kim took a small capsule from her the belt around her suit and rolled it toward the girls. It burst with a cloud of smoke, stunning the girls.

Kim moved inside to find the girl. It didn't take long. The blonde girl was about to steal the Star of Saul! "Stop" yelled Kim. "Well if it isn't Miss Possible, I should have known". The girl strode toward Kim and grabbed her arm, throwing her across the museum floor. However, Kim rolled into a ball and did a perfect forward roll. Springing back to her feet, she delivered two karate kicks to the girl. The girl staggered back, amazed at the power in the kicks. She swung out but Kim athletically cartwheeled out of the way. The two girls stood opposite each other. "We are equally strong, but I am quicker" stated Kim, ''you must be an advanced robot'', she continued. "Yes'' the robot girl replied, ''now we will have to slow you down" came the quick reply. Suddenly, three pairs of red eyes appeared out of the darkness. The bebes! Two of them moved quickly to grab Kim. ''Get ready for a shocking experience Possible'', laughed the robot girl. However, the electric charge from the bebes was deflected back by the battlesuit and the two bebes exploded. The robot girl screamed in anger, then waved her arm. Four black suited girls came out of the shadows, ''my elite ninja girl's Possible, see what you make of them''. They circled round Kim, then the first of them leapt at her, only to receive Kim's foot in her stomach. A few minutes later, all four were laid out on the floor. ''Very good red head' snarled the girl, who then waved her hand in the air. To Kim's dismay, another four girls appeared. Even she didn't have endless strength. As the first one rushed at her, Kim dropped to the floor and swung her legs, tripping the girl and sending her sprawling to the floor. Kim sprang to her feet to face the other three. Meanwhile the third bebe had circled behind Kim. Next instant a thin cord was pulled around Kim's arms from behind her and pulled tight, pinning them to her side. The cord was Drakken's latest invention and cut through the arms of Kim's skin-tight battlesuit. Before the suit could self-repair, the cord touched the bare flesh of Kim's arms, it transmitted a surge of electricity, stunning Kim!

With Kim's arms secured, further cords was passed around her legs. Now Kim really was helpless. A ninja girl moved forward and her black clad arm sped through the air and a knock out karate chop hit Kim. There was a sharp pain in the teen spy's neck and her senses rode a roller coaster of red, yellow and white bursts of pain. Then, blackness swallowed Kim and her head lolled back against the girl behind her. Kim Possible had fainted.

'Unconscious again, Miss Possible, but there will be no escape this time'. The robot girl smiled with satisfaction. As Kim's limp body was lowered to the floor, a black haired woman in a green and black suit appeared. She knelt down next to Kim and stroked her red hair. ''Hello, Kimmie, have you missed me'', then laughed, knowing she would get no answer from the unconscious Kim.

It was Shego


	4. Kim Possibles failed escape

The ninja girl's put the Star of Saul in a bag and then took the two damaged bebes to a waiting car. Shego picked the still unconscious Kim Possible up from the museum floor and lifted Kim's limp body over her shoulder. Kim's skin tight suit looked as though it had been sprayed onto her and Shego smiled to herself as Kim's panty lines were easily visible. 'We must discuss your fashion blunders when you wake up, Kimmie', Shego laughed. They arrived at Drakken's lair and the blue skinned villain was waiting for them. ''I see you have Kim Possible'', he rubbed his hands as he spoke. ''Yes'' smiled Shego, ''unconscious and all trussed up''. ''Excellent'' Drakken replied. ''As soon as I have repaired the bebe's I will prepare the machine for Miss Possible''. Kim's eyes finally began to flutter open, she had no idea where she was or how long she had been out. It didn't take long for Kim to realise that her captors had securely tied her with Drakken's special cord, which rendered the teen spy completely helpless. ''Hi princess, had a nice long sleep'', Kim heard a voice she knew only too well. With difficulty, Kim turned her head. ''Shego'', she said, ''I knew you would be behind this''. ''I have some fashion advice and a proposition'', Shego said, an evil look spreading across her face. ''Number one Kimmie, if you are going to run round saving the world in a skin tight suit, you may want to re-consider what type of panties you wear'', Shego screamed with laughter as Kim went bright red. Kim had often wondered why Wade had made her battle suit quite so tight. ''Number two, once Drakken has repaired the bebes, myself, the bebes and the ninja girls are going to overthrow him. Soon we will rule the world'' smiled Shego. ''This is your chance to join us, Kim Possible''. ''Get lost'', Kim said in a defiant tone, ''you are just as crazy as Drakken''. ''I assume you are selling the items you steal to fund the building of other robots like the girl?'', Kim's mind was working overtime. ''You think you are so clever, Miss Kim Possible, if only you didn't keep getting kidnapped''. ''You are right, of course'', Shego confirmed, ''I will have an army to take over the world and there is nothing you can do to stop me'', Shego sneered at the helpless Kim. ''You have not won yet'', Kim said, struggling against the cords that held her. Shego smiled for a moment, then drew her arm back and slapped Kim hard across the face, stunning the teen spy with the force of the blow. Shego then grabbed a handful of red hair and yanked Kim's head backwards. A moan of pain escaped through Kim's lips. ''You will join me Kimmie, you could have made it easy for yourself but there are other ways of convincing you''. Shego's tone was suddenly threatening and Kim wondered what delights the villainess had in store for her. Then Shego drew her arm back again. A second blow struck the teen spy and Kim Possible was knocked unconscious! Shego ordered two of the ninja girls to keep an eye on Kim and with that, she left for Drakken's lab. There she met up with the robot girl and they approached Drakken. ''How are the repairs coming along, Doctor Drakken?'' ''Fine'', said the blue skinned villain, ''just finished'', he said, putting the finishing touches to the final bebe. That was all Shego wanted to hear. ''Get him'', she yelled, and seconds later, the robot girl and the ninja's had Drakken trussed up in a chair. ''Now I will take over the world'', Shego laughed insanely. While this was going on, Kim Possible had regained consciousness. The force of the blow had only knocked Kim out for a few minutes. Kim instantly started turning her wrists trying to free herself. 'Come on Kim' the heroic teenager thought, 'anything's possible for a Possible'. Finally, the cord holding her began to loosen, like many of Drakken's inventions, it was slightly defective. Kim's arms were soon free and she bent forward and freed her legs. Fortunately, the ninjas were paying little attention as they assumed Kim to be completely helpless. It was a big error. They turned to see Kim right in front of them. ''Let's see how you are in a fair fight!'' exclaimed Kim. Before the ninja girls knew what was happening, the teen spy kicked one of them in the chest, sending her reeling to the floor. The other swung wildly at the red head but Kim cart wheeled away and before the girl could react, Kim stunned her with a karate chop. Kim crept slowly out of the room towards Drakken's lab. She soon saw the doctor trussed up in a chair. Shego had been as good as her word and Kim almost felt sorry for Drakken. At that moment, hands fell on the teen's shoulders and threw her back against a machine with dials a flashing lights. Kim was stunned and shook her head to try and clear it. The robot girl approached and drew an arm back. Thinking quickly, Kim ducked under her arm and reaching inside a pouch on the belt around her waist, Kim pulled out Wade's disruptor. As the robot turned Kim pressed the disruptor against its stomach. The effect was dramatic as the robot shook and smoke started billowing from it. Moments later it collapsed to the floor, disabled. Kim's smile soon turned to a frown as she saw Shego and the newly repaired bebes! ''Nice try, princess, but that's as far as it goes!'' The bebes then circled round Kim, waiting for their moment. The first one rushed at her, but Kim's leg arched through the air and the sole of her foot caught the bebe in the stomach area and it fell to the floor. In one movement, Kim pivoted on her foot and swung round with her other leg, connecting with the second bebe and it too fell. Then Kim athletically forward rolled under the third bebe's arms and as it turned, Kim used her disruptor again. It was just as effective as it had been on the robot girl. Kim spun around, the fringe of her long red hair matted to her forehead from the effort she had expended. Shego faced her, smiling at Kim's efforts. She eyed the teen up and down, admiring Kim's slim figure encased in the skin tight suit. ''Kimmie, you really are becoming tiresome'', Shego laughed. Unknown to Kim, one of the fallen bebes started moving. Suddenly, its hand clamped firmly around Kim Possible's ankle. Kim tried to drag her ankle free, but the bebe had a grip like iron. Standing just out of Kim's reach, Shego pulled a white cloth out of a pocket on her suit and then a bottle from one of the other pockets. She held the bottle close to Kim, allowing the pretty red head to see the label. CHLOROFORM. She stood smiling in front of Kim as she saturated the cloth with the contents of the bottle. Shego moved slowly behind Kim, her arm circling around Kim's tiny waist. She pulled Kim Possible back towards her and then whispered in Kim's ear, ''you should have done this the easy way, Kimmie, now it's time for you to go to sleep!'' Kim heard Shego giggle hysterically. ''Good night, Kim Possible, ha, ha, ha!'' Then the hand holding the cloth approached Kim's face. Seconds later the cloth was placed firmly over her nose and mouth and Kim Possible had no choice but to begin inhaling the knock-out fumes! 


End file.
